


High School Love

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Kitana is a bitch, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion hates Kitana and Sub-Zero together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Love

"Bro, you know what today is?"

"What?"

"Kitana's and I's anniversary."

Scorpion hated Kitana. He knew that she wasn't right for Sub-Zero. She even tried to cheat on Sub-Zero with him. Hell, she's cheating on sub-zero with Liu Kang. 

"Should you really celebrate something like that? I mean it's just 6 months."

"Come on Hanzo, she's my girl, of course I have to celebrate."

"But...Kuai..."

"Later bro."

"Later..."

Scorpion also had feelings for Sub-Zero, but considering the situation at hand, he had to get proof of what was happening.  
\------------------------------------------

"KITANA!"

"Liu, leave my presence." She said with a wink.

"KUAI!"

"Happy anniversary babe."

"You too."

"I got you some candy."

"Chocolates. My favorite. Thanks baby."

Kitana kissed Sub-Zero on the cheek.

Scorpion hid behind some lockers watching the sight. It crushed him but he knew it would be over soon.  
\------------------------------------------

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Mileena said to Scorpion.

"You tease me don't you?"

"Yea, but she doesn't deserve him in the first place."

"Finally someone agrees."

"Well, I'm off to blade practice. I'll see you later." 

Mileena ran off to her next class. 

Scorpion walked down the hall to go to his locker. When he arrived he saw the word "Faggot" written all over his locker. He wiped the words away and got his camera.

"I'm finally going to bust Kitana."  
\------------------------------------------

Scorpion snuck around the halls, searching for Kitana in her act.

While he was lurking around he was shocked by an invisible figure.

"Reptile."

"Hanzo. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get some evidence. Now go away."

"I can help you. For a price."

"I don't need your help."

"If you let me help you, I will stop anyone and everyone who calls you a faggot."

"Fine. You got me there."

Scorpion handed Reptile the camera. Reptile camouflaged then left to find Kitana and Liu Kang together.  
\------------------------------------------  
Reptile heard strange noises from one of the dorms. He snuck in and was shocked at what he saw. 

Liu Kang was banging the shit out of Kitana. He pressed play and started recording the action. He left as soon as he got the footage he needed.  
\------------------------------------------  
Scorpion thanked Reptile for the recording. He watched it to make sure it was worthy of becoming evidence.

Scorpion ran around the halls of school until he found Sub-Zero.

"Kuai! I have something to show you. It's really important."

"What is it?"

"It's a video that you should see."

"Okay then..."

Scorpion pressed play on the tape, revealing the evidence.

"She...she..."

"Kuai? Are you okay?"

Sub-Zero was so angry that he slapped Scorpion across the face.

"Bro, I'm so sorry...'t was just a reaction"

"It's okay." Scorpion said, rubbing his face.

"I need to talk to her."

Sub-Zero left to talk to Kitana.  
\------------------------------------------------

Scorpion wandered around the halls, looking around, seeing if there' was any sight of Kitana and Sub-Zero. He turned the corner, suprised at what he saw.

Kitana was hurting Sub-Zero. She kicked and slapped him after wanting to break up with her.

Scorpion couldn't take it. He rushed over to Kitana and slapped her across the face. He then kicked her so hard she tumbled over.

"Hanzo... you were the one behind this."

"Leave him alone."

"But he's mine."

Scorpion ran towards her and tackled her. She took out her bladed fans and cut Scorpion. He then removed his sword and started to block all of his attacks. 

Scorpion then tackled Kitana to the ground and puched her until he was stopped by a hand.

"Scorpion. My office. NOW!"

"Yes principal Raiden."  
\------------------------------------------------

"Liu Kang told me you were fighting Kitana. I didn't want to believe it but you gave me no choice."

"Principle Raiden you don't understand. She was hurting Kuai." 

"I believe you. But you still have detention."

"That's fair. Bye principle Raiden."

"Goodbye Hanzo."  
\------------------------------------------------  
Scorpion walked out of Raiden's office. He then ran over to Sub-Zero, who looked angry.

"Kuai? Are you okay?"

"You. Got me hurt. You did THIS."

Sub-Zero got a scar over his eye.

"Kuai I'm sorry but..."

Sub-Zero pined Scorpion onto a locker.

"You're going to die."

"Kuai wait..."

"SHUT UP HANZO! I HATE YOU!"

"I was only trying to help you."

Sub-Zero punched Scorpion in the eye.

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I..."

Scorpion silenced Sub-Zero with a kiss. Scorpion then broke the kiss apart, and Sub-Zero was so shocked, he released Scorpion and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I...I'm sorry... I don't know what got into me there Kuai."

"You...you like me?"

"I have for many years but I never confessed until now."

"I love you too but... I don't know what to do..."

"You could date me. That's a thing."

"Yea, I could, and I will."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion and brung him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
